Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an encryption device, a computer-readable recording medium, and an encryption method for encrypting image data of moving images.
Related Art
In transferring image data of moving images between multiple circuit boards, the image data may be eavesdropped on the lines between the circuit boards. The image data transferred between the circuit boards can be protected by encrypting the image data on a transmitting circuit board to send encrypted image data and decrypting the encrypted image data on a receiving circuit board.
WO2004/086672A1 describes an encryption device that generates key data on the basis of part of data extracted from previous ciphertext and encrypts next information data with the key data, in a stream cipher system in which ciphertext is generated by the exclusive OR between key data and information data.